


When John's away...

by deadsamdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Painful Sex, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Top Dean, Underage Rape/Non-con, dean is a bad person, like super underage, sam is 6 here, this is fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadsamdean/pseuds/deadsamdean
Summary: Dean's got desires, and it's getting harder and harder for him to hold himself back.DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE READ THE TAGS. THIS IS FUCKED UP. I KNOW IT'S FUCKED UP.





	When John's away...

**Author's Note:**

> *insert spiel about how I don't condone paedophilia and child abuse* Read at your own risk

Dean was a bad person. He knew it now for certain. He had had an inkling in his younger years that something just wasn't right with him, but as he came of age it all became clear. Dean Winchester liked children. Not just fourteen year old high schoolers, he was bad to the core. He had an interest in actual children, infants through to preteens never failed to make him rock hard when he thought about it. He had a special interest in early elementary kids, as they were the same age as his own baby brother, the focal point of his fascination.

The sixteen year old had tried to keep himself away, he tried to avoid his feelings. It was easier with the life they lived, being on the road, never stopping long enough for Dean to meet the local school children or make connections with families. He never let anyone knew about his fantasies, content to jerk off to his own conjured up images of children. 

His downfall, though, was Sam. Their mother died when Dean was ten years old, so he was given the task of raising the six month old. John was too overcome with grief, then the desire to avenge his late wife, to do it, and Dean was at an age where he was capable of doing it on his own. He fed, clothed and played with the boy, keeping him quiet so he wouldn't annoy John. It was fine, he learned fast enough. It wasn't until Sam's fifth birthday that something stirred in his gut, the desire to take Sam as his own.

It felt like a gift from the gods when Sam had gotten a bit too close to a hunt, night terrors quickly making an appearance in Sam's nightly schedule. Dean had all too eagerly invited Sam into his bed to sleep each night, quickly making it a regular occurrence. John didn't mind, if it kept Sam sleeping through the night, who was he to stop him? Sam was even kind enough to keep quiet about his morning wood.

Puberty really was a bitch for Dean, the constant erections made him struggle to sleep through the night, especially with Sam's little butt rubbing up against him each night. It was getting harder and harder to hold himself back. He wanted to touch the boy, feel the tight muscle around his much larger cock. He knew he couldn't risk hurting him, not when John was around so often. He'd have to wait until the time was right, when he had a window of opportunity where John was away and Sam was somewhere that no one could hear him make a fuss

He didn't know how, but he had managed to wait six months before he finally let himself touch, waiting until Sammy was deeply asleep before his hand moved around to fondle Sam's baby cock through his pajama pants. He pressed his hips against the boy as he rubbed and squeezed, feeling the little body against him. He groans quietly to himself as he thickened in his boxers, his hand stroking along Sam's prick. He had a fleeting thought about trying to make Sam hard, but it passed. He preferred it if the boy was soft, as it would add to the image of him being merely a little boy. He wasn't even sure if Sam could even get aroused at all at his tender age.

It was so wrong, his cock only getting harder from knowing it was a little boy he was rubbing against, his little precious Sammy who still believed in Santa Claus. He had to bite his lip hard to keep himself from coming when Sam let out a sleepy little whine, his hips trying to pull back and in turn press back into Dean's cock. He paused, waiting for Sam to still again before sliding his hand into Sam's briefs to continue his ministrations. His hand travelled up his baby cock, the skin just as soft as the inside of his thighs. He slides his foreskin down, his fingertip darting out to touch the sensitive tip, his calloused finger rubbing over his slit and making Sam jump in his sleep from the feeling.

Minutes later, he pulls his own cock out of his boxers to pump his cock harshly with his hand, shooting his load over Sam's back. Thick semen coated his back and up inside his shirt against Sam's bare skin, sticky and messy. Dean was panting, stroking himself until the sensitivity became too much, finally pulling his hand away. God, he felt sick to his stomach, but now he had a taste for the forbidden fruit. He couldn't wait for more.

Only a few nights had gone by before Dean had pulled a repeat, his hands exploring Sam's tiny body in sleep, fondling and pinching him where he could. He avoided his firm little butt though, he didn't want to get close until he was sure it was what he wanted. He didn't want to tempt himself too early and do something stupid. That didn't mean he didn't think about it, Sam's body the object of his fantasies now. Many nights he dreamt about finally pushing into him, taking his boy just how he had planned. 

After that night, it started happening as often as they had the night together, Sam never waking up or finding out about Dean's nightly activities. He had some confusion though about the mess that had been appearing on his body in the mornings, but Dean had acted clueless as to what it was. It would soon become normal to Sam, waking up covered in the flaking semen. It always washed off, so he never spared another thought to it over the course of the day.

It was a warm summer night months later when John had announced that he would be gone for a whole month. They were going to be staying in an secluded hunting cabin over the summer holidays, so their only trips away would be to the store for food. Dean could easily manage that. He was actually excited about John going, knowing that it would just be himself and his almost six years old baby brother alone for the month. He couldn't wait, his mind going straight to his sick, sexual fantasy he had been dreaming about. This was it, the day he'd been waiting for, for what seemed like forever, was finally here.

Packing his duffel was easy enough, packing clothes for himself and Sam, along with their few books, CD's and movies. His second duffel bag needed more attention, as he had to pack it behind John and Sam's back. He packed it with his other essentials; a jumbo bottle of lube, numbing cream, anal dilators, a plug and some painkillers. He wanted to get started as soon as he could, he now had his chance. 

The drive was fairly short from the motel, John going over his rules. It was all typical, 'watch out for Sam, don't waste money, and keep up with the training'. Dean didn't even really have to listen, just nod along as needed. John didn't even follow them out of the car, dropping them off and giving Sam a quick cuddle before nudging him along to Dean. He had places to be, he didn't have time to waste. 

Waving goodbye to John while trying to hide his growing hard on was difficult for Dean, his mind focused on Sam's little hands as the boy held onto his legs. Sam was small for his age, his limbs thin and flexible. His hair was a perfect length to grip into, wavy and messy most of the time. Dean loved it, he loved to admire the pretty boy. His favourite was when Sam was playing, with no cares and worries in the world. He'd flash Dean a happy smile and Dean would just fall even more in love with the boy. 

It almost made him feel bad about what he wanted to do. He felt bad about dreaming of Sam, about pinning him down and just making him take until Dean had nothing left to give him. Ideally, he'd love for Sam to want it, to seek him out for pleasure. Life didn't always work out that way, and with Sam's tender age, he knew it wasn't going to happen for a long time. He'd have to do it the hard way, force the boy into it, then comfort him later. He could manufacture his own Stockholm syndrome in the boy, make him fall in love with Dean regardless of his actions. It wasn't like anyone could stop him at this point.

"How about we go back inside, Sammy? I'm kinda sleepy, it's almost time for bed anyway." Dean suggests as he looks down at the young boy still clinging onto his thighs. Sam smiled up at him and nods, yawning as if on cue. It was easy to get him up into the queen bed they were sharing down the hallway, Sam in his shirt and briefs and Dean just in boxers. He didn't know how Sam could be so oblivious to the tent in his boxers, the tip of his cock even poking over the top.

"Good night, De." Sam had yawned cutely again, his little body shifting closer into a cuddle. Little did he know that the night had barely begun, and Dean had big plans for them. It took a small while for him to drift off, but Dean waited patiently, watching him until he knew Sam was pulled into a deeper sleep. Usually he would begin his touching now, but that wasn't his aim tonight. He slips out of bed, bringing the duffel bag over.

Upon opening, his cock stirred, looking down at the assortment of items he had prepared specifically for this moment. He pulled out the numbing cream first, folding down the blanket to uncover Sam's little body. He eased Sam's briefs down to his ankles, carefully rolling him onto his stomach so he wouldn't stir. He takes in a sharp breath as he spreads one of Sam's cheeks, looking down at the tight pink pucker that he would soon be violating. 

He knew it was sick, but he couldn't wait to see it red and aching, all sloppy from Dean's big cock fucking into him. He brushed a rough finger over it before focusing on the task at hand. He had planned this moment for months, down to every fine detail and every possible scenario. He couldn't believe it was finally happening, the moment he had been holding off for months now.

He spreads the cream over his fingers, then rubs over his tight furl again, adding pressure. He watched Sam jerk slightly, taking in a sharp gasp as he slept deeply. His body stayed tight, so Dean angled his finger, pushing forward as he wiggled his finger. There's a lot of resistance, but he gets to the first knuckle, working the cream around. He's careful to not pull his finger out completely, almost certain that it wouldn't make it back in.

Working his fingers in slowly was torture, he wanted to just plunge deep and take him, but he knew it wouldn't work out like that. Slow and steady was how he had to do this, for the best results, that was. Sam had started to stir with the second finger, whimpering sleepily and trying to wiggle away. The cream wasn't slick enough to make his fingers move with ease, but they did the job of numbing the small, sharp pains Sam would otherwise be feeling. It would take a few minutes for it to actually kick in, but Dean wasn't that patient. He didn't want Sam asleep for this, he just didn't want him in blinding pain. 

The younger boy's eyes flash open as a third finger pushes past his aching rim and he gasps, then whimpers in distress. He couldn't quite understand what was happening. The light was too dim for him to see anything upon waking, and all he could feel was Dean's fingers working inside him, twisting and pushing deeper inside him. 

"D-de?" He sobs out quietly, tears coming to his eyes as he tried to roll over to look at his big brother. A heavy hand pressed on his back in between his shoulder blades to hold him firmly in place, Dean hushing him like he would if Sam had woken up to a nightmare. His older brother was supposed to be his protector, the one that kept him safe. Tonight he was doing the opposite.

"Easy, Sammy.. Just take some deep breaths, I'm here, i've got you" He soothes, his fingers digging ever deeper into him. His cock was rock hard, and he knew he would have to hurry it up a little if he had any chance of making it to the actual fun part of the night. Sam's body was still as tight as a vice around him, the numbing cream starting to work, but the fear on Sam's behalf not letting him relax.

Sam couldn't understand, he didn't know what was happening. His eyes looked afraid as the tears started to fall, letting out another sob. He wanted it to stop, he wanted to get Dean's fingers out. Words wouldn't make it out of his mouth, the fingers shoving deep again every time he came close to speaking. When the fingers finally slipped out, the boy shuddered, wailing to himself before shakily wiping his eyes.

"A-are we done y-yet? I wanna go sleep again.." He cries softly, trying to crawl away again but not able to move more than an inch. If he didn't think about it, then it hadn't happened, right? He just wanted to close his eyes and pretend it was all a dream. His worried eyes followed Dean as the older teen breathed out a laugh, his hands reaching for the lube and a silicone dilator the width of Dean's three fingers. 

"No, buddy, we've only just started. Gotta get this inside you, okay? It will all feel better soon." Dean slicked it up with the cool gel, more than necessary, watching it drip down the length of it. His cock twitched yet again as he catches sight of Sam's wide eyes, staring at the toy as his panicked breaths only came in faster. Obviously he was afraid, and he really showed it as he tried to crawl away from him yet again. He's stopped when Dean tugs him back harshly with a hand on his small thigh, quick to press him back onto the mattress.

"Hold still!" He warns, lining the toy up and starting to push it in without much warning, earning a sharp howl of pain from Sam  
.  
"No! No-no No! I d-don't want it! G-get it o-out!" Sam screeches, his little legs kicking out and his arms flailing as he tried to grab anything he could to haul himself away from Dean. His fingertips were grabbing at the sheets, but he was no match to Dean, who didn't even break a sweat holding him down.

The numbing agent still hadn't kicked in yet, and Sam's terror wasn't helping. It was only a mild strength, so Dean wondered if it would even be working at all. Sam would have had to be feeling every inch of the solid toy that was being worked inside of him.

Dean forces the toy in to the hilt before letting go of the flared end, both hands holding Sam down as the young boy squirmed. The tears were coming in hard and fast, Sam sobbing loudly. Dean was glad no one was around to hear him. This had all worked out perfectly so far, regardless of Sam's carrying on. His hands softened a bit as Sam's fighting calmed slightly, a bit more comforting. 

"Deep breaths, Sammy, i'm not even touching it anymore, okay? You just gotta relax and let it in. Can you be a good boy?" He speaks softly, leaning down closer to his ear. Sam lets out another wet sob, before nodding, his hair covering his tear stricken face. He could be a good boy for Dean. He always wanted to be good for his big brother. 

"I-it hu-hurts.." Sam sniffled loudly, trying to lean into Dean to accept the small comfort he was offered. His breathing is broken up by his sobs, but he was now trying to contain it. The toy was in him now, so it was over, right?

"I know it hurts, baby, but it's gonna stretch you out. We can't keep going unless you're all stretched out." Dean explains softly, rubbing along Sam's lower back. The boy was flushed, his whole body trembling. Dean could see that he was still clenched around the toy, not yet adjusting.

Sam, even though he didn't understand, nodded to Dean's words. His big brother was always right. His big brother would never do anything to hurt him.

" 'kay, De.." He sniffled again, taking a shuddering breath before seeming to relax slightly. He shifted his little body, which just made him tighten up again with a sharp gasp. He didn't catch Dean's smirk, his eyes squeezing shut. 

Moments later, the toy wiggles inside him. He tries to look back but then the feeling off it tugging out overwhelms him. It feels like his insides are going along with it and he groans miserably. 

"Ow!" He yells sharply as Dean shoves it back in to the hilt, his body jerking and straightening out. His sobs are back with the same intensity, and he tries to wiggle away from the source of the pain. 

"Get it out! G-get it hic' out! OUT" He wails, but his cries are heard with deaf ears. Sam can feel it sliding out again, and this time he's much tighter as Dean shoves the dilator back in with the same amount of force. His cock spurts out a bit of precum at the scream Sam gives him. 

Sam's well on the way to hysterics, wailing with each sob as he weakly tries to pull away from the toy. He couldn't catch his breath easily, his panicked sobs taking each harshly drawn breath. He tries to scream another protest, but it never vocalises, his mouth opening as he silently mouths for Dean to stop. 

Suddenly, he's empty. It's an odd feeling, after being stuffed full for the past few minutes. It gives him a minute to recover, and he's taking in as much oxygen as he could, as if his life depended on it. In a way, it did. If he couldn't catch his breath, he could have passed out. Dean didn't want that at all, he wanted Sam aware as he was deflowered.

He was too preoccupied with his sobs to look back at Dean, not seeing what he was preparing next. He hadn't been hearing the words his brother had been trying to comfort him with, he hadn't heard any of Dean's sounds that had been trying to soothe him. The pain had just taken over for him, and the feeling of being stuffed so full had numbed his mind to rational thought. 

"Ready for more, Sammy?" Dean's low voice cut through Sam's sobbing, and the boy's attention was driven to Dean's naked body. He had his red, thick member in his hand, lube dripping off and onto the sheets. Sam didn't have to think to know where Dean was aiming on putting it. He scrambles to get off the bed.

"No!" He yells back at him, getting both feet on the ground before strong arms wrap around him. He's kicking and screaming as Dean drags the six year old back onto the bed, this time on his back. The older teenager moves between the thrashing boy's thighs, avoiding his kicks. 

"Hold still!" He growls as he tries to pin him down, pressing his hips closer so the tip of his cock brushes Sam's wet hole. Sam stiffens at the almost angry tone, his breath catching as he looks up at Dean in terror. His brother had to be possessed or something. He wouldn't hurt him. 

That thought helped Sam just a bit. If he believed it wasn't truly Dean that was trying to hurt him, it would feel better. Someone would come and save him, and he'd have his real brother back again soon. His fighting slowed, and he dropped his arms. 

Dean takes the opportunity to surge forward, his hand on his cock as he tried to direct himself inside. His cock slips a few times as he tries to make it into Sam's entrance, the boy just too tight. He needed more lube, but Dean's patience had finally run out.

Taking a deep breath, Dean shoves forward again, the tip pushing hard against Sam's ass before it's forced in with a 'pop'. Sam shouts out in pain, the tears starting to fall from his eyes again. His legs went still, not wanting to make the pain any worse. 

"P-please.." Sam's voice is shaky, but he's still trying to be strong as he looks up at Dean. He's answered with a strangled moan, another inch shoving inside Sam. He's so tight, and Dean's trying to hold on. He can't waste his chance by blowing too early.

"Feels so good, Sammy. Jesus, so fucking tight." He gets out between laboured breaths. Sam cringed at the swear word, not liking the sound of the bad word in Dean's mouth. He opens his mouth to speak, but Dean interrupts him.

"Gonna fuck your tight little hole, leave you so sloppy.. Been waiting for this for so long, so don't you ruin it for me!" He warns. Sam flinched back and lets out a whimper. Ruin it? He didn't even know what it was. Sam sobs quietly under him, trying to focus on anything but the sharp ache between his legs. 

Dean had stopped moving, which helped him adjust at least. The young boy naively believed that Dean had stopped just for him, not knowing it was just so Dean could hold off his orgasm to make the experience last longer. 

"I-i want i- 'hic it out o-of me..' He tries again, praying that Dean might finally listen. Of course, life never worked out the way he wanted it to. Dean moved, his cock shifting and making Sam gasp again. He's hovering on top of Sam, and it almost feel's nice when the pressure is lifted out a bit. 

He feels like throwing up when the pressure is back again, Dean using the force of gravity to pull him down. He's sinking, inch by inch into Sam's tiny body. The boy can't bring himself to even make a sound, his mouth wide open in a gasp. It feels like Dean's cock is rearranging his insides, and the mental image terrifies him to no end.

"- so good, Sammy, so good, if i knew this would feel this good, i would have started sooner. -" Dean's constant stream of words brings Sam back to reality, and the sharp pain inside his ass intensifies. He briefly thought he was dying. The pain was blinding him, his insides were pushing up and then he was gagging on nothing. 

He's howling out a sob just as Dean slams the last inch inside his baby brother, Sam's body shaking with his uncontained sobs. He feels so good around him, but Dean couldn't move. His ass was so tight that it was actually holding him in, and he was worried that if he pulled out now, Sam might actually prolapse. So he held still, trying to speak soft words to get Sam to calm down just slightly so he could ease off the pressure around his cock.

"Ou-OUT!" Sam's finally able to shout out, his hands trying to push the larger body off him. Dean groans as Sam squeezes around him, and as he looks down at the small hands trying to push him off, he catches sight of the bulge in his little stomach. 

That's it. He loses all control. He doesn't have time to think before he's pinning Sam down to the mattress, a growl stuck in his throat as he starts to rut into him, a primal urge taking over. Sam's screaming, Dean's cock pounding roughly inside him. He doesn't try and take it easy anymore, fucking into the boy with reckless abandon. 

The bed creaks to a stop as Dean shoots his load inside of Sam, the hot semen stinging the tears in Sam's body as the older male comes to a stop. Sam's howling, begging for him to please stop. Tears are staining his cheeks, and he's bleeding from his scalp, his eyes horrified at the night's events.

Blood is already staining the sheets as Dean pulls out, looking down at the gaping mess he had made of the boy. His hole is bloody, wet with Dean's come. His hips are already bruising, his little body just laying broken on the bed. At least the crying was starting to die down. 

Fuck, Dean thought as he moved off the bed. He's still panting as he goes to get a washcloth to clean up Sam's limp body. He doesn't go inside, just cleaning the outside and around his aching hole. If Dean was a better person, he would have taken Sam to a doctor. This wasn't something he was equipped to deal with, but he couldn't leave Sam to do it himself. That would surely kill the boy. 

His hands are utterly soft as he works, and he vows to himself to not do this again for the remainder for the summer. He finds he doesn't regret it one bit, but his love for Sam runs deeper than his perverse desire to get inside him. He watches as Sam's eyes shut, the boy taking one last shaky breath before going silent.

Dean starts to sing-

Hey Jude..

**Author's Note:**

> Hate will be deleted. There's nothing you can tell me that I haven't heard before. 
> 
> Looking forward to seeing some feedback, and possible interest in future parts


End file.
